Lost in emotions
by hellektrikorton
Summary: Tyler has found out what Klaus has done to his mother and takes all his anger out on Caroline who wants revenge. Guess who she's going to? Klaus. Klaroline story. Based on the events of 4x09. One shot


**Hi everybody, I'm a huge Klaroline fan and I wanted to write a story about them. **

**I am french but I wanted to write a story in English just to give it a try and see if I can do it so I count on you to tell me if it sucks because you can't understand what I mean or if it doesn't mean anything at all. I just want to get better and I think fanfictions are a good way to do it. Okay, I'll stop telling you my life and start the story:**

**It's focused after 4x09 when Klaus killed Carol, Tyler's mom.**

Tyler was alone in his car, his head against the wheel. He had been crying for the last half an hour, both because his plan to get rid of Klaus had failed and because all of his hybrid friends had died. He knew he was the cause of their death and couldn't bear it. He also knew his life was in danger because Klaus wasn't going to stop until he killed the last one and he was the last one.

His phone rang. It was his mom. Actually it was a voicemail from his mom. He didn't want to take it but realised his mom was the last kin he had on earth and she was his weakness. A weakness that that crazy bastard of Klaus could easily used against him.

He pressed the button, expecting to hear Klaus' voice threating him but it was only his mother. She was still at the party and apparently, pretty drunk. Maybe there was a chance that Klaus didn't think about her when he snapped and he could still take her away, away from Mystic Falls and all its paranormal stuff.

He drove to the center of the city, where the little party had been going all day. Now the streets were empty. Where was she? He called her but she did not reply. He went into the town hall, maybe she was in her office waiting for him to be his ride home. But no, it was emptyas well.

He went out and looked around him, seeing no one. He thought she might have found someone to take her home. Or maybe Klaus held her captive somewhere. No, he shouldn't think that. She was home for sure, she needed to be home.

He was about to go back to his car when he saw her. Her body was half drowned in a fountain. He ran to her, hoping to arrive in time to save but it was too late, she was gone.

He took her body out of the water and held her in his arm as he cried. Everything was perfect this morning, his plan was going great, his pack was following him and he had Caroline to get him out of the trap he was going into. Caroline...

He took his phone out and called her. He knew Klaus was crazy about her, so maybe he had not touched her but she now was all he had in this world and Klaus would do anything to destroy him.

"I came as soon as I got your message"

He ran into her arms, hiding his tears in her shoulder.

"What happened" she asked completely scared by his attitude.

"He killed her... He killed my mom" he managed to say between two sobs.

"Who? Klaus? No..." she took a step back to look at his face "It's impossible"

"What is?" he asked, anger in his voice "that he killed her or that he is not the prince charming you hope he is?"

"What? No, Tyler..." she tried to pull him into a hug. He didn't know what he was saying, he was in shock and needed to calm down before doing something stupid.

He pushed her away with all his hybrid force, she fell on the ground.

"Tell me Caroline, when did you stop pretending? When did you realize you liked him?"

"You don't know what you're saying. You're mad, you need to calm down Tyler" she whispered as she got up.

He came close to her, anger in his face "Don't tell me what to do! Last time I listened to you, all my pack died"

"What?"

"Your boyfriend killed them all, ripping their heart out! They're all dead and it is because of YOU! YOU told him what we were planning, didn't you?" He snapped grabing her by the shoulders, his eyes turning gold as his werewolf part was taking over.

"Please Tyler, calm down! I didn't do it... I haven't spoke to Klaus in all day!" she cried as he was hurting her "Please, let go off me"

He looked at her and his face softened before turning angry again. His face changed. His jaws became more proheminent and his teeth grew.

"I should kill you!" he yelled "You only brought me pain and anger"

"Please" she cried again

She thought it was the end, he was going to bite her and she would die, slowly and painfully. But he didn't, he just pushed her against the wall. She felt dazed because her head had hit first. She maybe was a vampire but such a shock knocked her out. She fell on the floor where there was a plantation of vervein. It burned her skin, she woke up and tried to stand up and go away but he placed his foot on her back keeping her face on the plants.

"When did you know he had fell for him?"

"Nooooooooo" she screamed, the pain has too much.

"Did you play me all along?" he yelled again.

"Please" she cried "Tyler..."

She had fainted. She didn't know when but when she opened her eyes he was gone. She stood up. Her face was still burning. She needed blood. Oh yeah she needed blood. Tyler's. Whatever they had in the past, after what happened tonight she was going to kill him. Slowly.

He blamed her for the fail of his plan. She always knew it was going to blow up in his face. She had tried to discourage him but he wouldn't hear her and now, he was blaming her? Making false accusation about her telling this to Klaus? About her having feelings for the original?

Okay, maybe the last one wasn't completely false even if she has tried to fight what she felt when he was next to her, or when he gave her a present or a drawing of her (things that Tyler, her 'boyfriend' would have never done)...

But she would never have betrayed him... Until now...

He was in his drawing room alone. Again. More like 'always and forever'. He hadn't showered or changed cloths. He didn't care. It was the blood of HIS hybrids he had on him. All of it because of Tyler Lockwood. That little readhead didn't him well apparently because he was going to make him suffer before putting an end to his miserable life.

Yes he killed his mother but this was nothing compared to what was coming. Carol Lockwood was just the beginning. Besides he hadn't meant to kill her. He just went out of his mind and she had just come across his path. But now he enjoyed it because he knew it was going to kill Tyler inside. At least a bit before he would take everything else from him.

He stopped. He felt a presence in the room. Someone he knew pretty well. Someone he wasn't expecting to see tonight. Someone he was not prepared to face. She was the only person that could make him feel insecure and so he had to have a sort of armour when he talked to her because she could break him just by giving him the dirty look.

"I know what you did... To Carol Lockwood" she spoke

He turned around slowly, expecting her to jump at his throat but she stood still by the door. He saw a shadow pass on her face as she saw the blood on him but she almost immidiately regained her composure. She even broke a grin.

"And I know for the hybrids too"

He didn't know what to say. Why wasn't she mad? Why was she smiling?

"You must wonder why I'm here... To thank you"

This time, he dropped his mouth open. WHAT?!

"You showed me who Tyler really is by killing all those... stuff... and Carol"

Okay. He must have drank too much because there was no way Caroline would say _that_. She always surprised him. She was the only one unpredictible. He had always been one step ahead of everybody expect her but here was more than unpredictible. It was_ impossible_.

"You don't know what he did to me and I don't want to talk about it now. But I'm like you, I want my revenge..." she stated as she came closer.

She actually didn't really know what she was doing. She tried to keep confident but inside she was more than lost. She had come here because she was angry and she wanted to tear Tyler's heart out. But now she was in front of him, she was feeling all sorts of emotions. Anger, sadness, fear and... lust.

Her all body was shaking and it wasn't because she was scared of him. Even if his painted face with blood had shocked her, it now had a strange effect on her: it attracted her. She didn't know why. Maybe because she was in the mood to take a blood bath or maybe because he seemed some kind of vulnerable in the blood of his victims. Hybrids he had fought for for almost a thousand years and that were now nothing but a memory. Specially now Elena was a vampire and the last of the Petrova line which meant the last doppleganger.

"Caroline..." he said, not knowing what was happening

"It's not a trap... I know you don't trust me after all those time I played a distraction to you but it's over!"

She came forward and took our her hand as to shake his. He looked at her and took her hand in his, but instead of shaking it, he brought it to his lips. She felt her skin burn again but this time it was because she was blushing. He was _so_ sweet. He had always been sweet. To her at least. Not like Tyler who treated her like crap since he had returned from his sirebond-breaking trip.

"You should go home" he said softly.

"Why?"

"Because you never seemed so beautiful and I don't know if I will be able to prevent myself from kissing you. And we both know that's not what you want"

"Don't speak for me" she said getting closer.

Their bodies were against each other. Their faces only inches away. She wanted to kiss him but she also wanted him to make the first move. She had thought about this so many times always blaming her because she was with Tyler, because he was the bad guy... But now she didn't care anymore. He was just a man, a man who happened to be a killer and a psychopath, but a man who cared about her, who promised to never hurt her and not only because he wanted to sleep with her but because he meant it...

Klaus couldn' believe what was happening. He couldn't have thought about something else than her since he had broke the curse and now she was in front of him, he was frozen.

"I don't get it love..."

"Kiss me" she whispered in his ear.

"Are you compelled or something?"

She let out a laugh. The situation was comical. He had forced his attentions on her since he saved her from Tyler's bite and now... He was the sweetest person on earth at this moment and she couldn't resist anymore. She kissed him.

He felt quite surprise. If it was a trap, it was a good one because she never went so far with him before. He realized he didn't care, the Salavatores could be anywhere hiding in his home, plotting to kill him as Caroline was distracting him, he never cared less than at this moment. Even if she was trying to lure him into the biggest trap ever, it was worth it.

He kissed her back, putting his hand on each side of her face as if he was afraid she would go away. She didn't. She instead pulled him closer to her by putting an hand behind his neck.

He had waited for it so long. He usually didn't spend so much time caring about a girl. Most of the time she would immidiately say yes or he would compale her but her, she was special. He had never met a girl like her before. And now she was in_ his _arm, kissing _him_ and not that poor excuse of an hybrid anymore.

"Your face is sticky" she said in a giggle.

"Blood" he said wondering if she would push him away

"Go to the shower then" she smiled.

"I don't want to leave you sweetheart..."

"Who said I wasn't coming?" she winked at him taking him by the hand as she climbed the stairs to his bathroom.

She entered the cabin, pulling him inside as well. She turned the water on. They were all clothed but she didn't care. She took his face in her hands and kissed him again, making circles with her thumbs to wash the blood away. He smiled against her lips and pushed her against the wall, still kissing her.

"Oh my God!" she screamed

She opened her eyes. She was in bed.

"What happened?" asked a voice next to her

"Elena, is that you?" Caroline asked

She suddenly remembered where she was, at Bonnie's on girls night.

"Caroline?" asked her witch friend

"I just had a very realistic dream" she said, feeling the sweat covering her body "maybe too much"

"What was it about?" Bonnie and Elena asked

"I don't remember" she lied knowing she could never tell she was secretly having fantasies about Klaus. Worse, feelings.

**It was just a dream. Not to dissapointed I hope? It didn't went as I first thought because I changed my mind while writing it but I hope it's not to bad... But I wanted Caroline to be a bit bad, because on every Klaroline I read, he is the one that changes and as I like him as the villain I thought she should be more agressive. **

**Well let me a review if you want to, it would be nice. About the story, my english, the weather if you want... I read somewhere that reviews=love and everybody needs to be loved at Christmas Time so I count on you.**


End file.
